greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thriller
Emma Marling I'm assuming her voice is going to be officially uncredited... (sorry I didn't see the closing credits). Are we going to list her down as an uncredited voice only contribution? A C E(CONT•WALL) 05:12, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *I'll have the closing credits up soon, but she wasn't listed as a guest star, so she's almost definitely uncredited. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 05:14, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Three months thing We know the three months isn't right, right? Tooniee (talk) 14:02, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, because of the interns. Just another timeywimey moment. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:03, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *It's the timeline thing I'm doubting about. You added it, cause it was clearly stated, but I'm doubtful we should include it to the timeline... Maybe we should indicate it's wrong or something? Tooniee (talk) 14:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *Sorry. I had a reply typed up, but my brother-in-law thinks it's funny to mess with me, so I lost it. think we can go one of two ways with the timeline. We can either just state every reference to time passage, no matter the contradictions and phrase it like, "Shane stated that three months had passed since the death of Heather Brooks." Or we can figure out a somewhat logical timeline and post any deviations as errors, but that's going to be hard to pin down and it'll be contradicted a lot. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:20, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *My suggestion would be to list the time references as they are referenced in the episode, regardless of its accuracy, much like what Nerdfightergirl is suggesting, however, if we could footnote it, where there's like a superscript 1 that'll link to the bottom of the page where we notate that this is one of those time-inaccuracies. I know in regular Wikipedia it can be done, but I haven't seen that type of footnoting in a wikia. A C E(CONT•WALL) 14:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *You can do footnotes on here. I kinda know how, but I'm going to breakfast with my family now. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *Hey so I figured out how to do it! Review it and let me know. We can do it one of two ways: either list it all individually, or group each continuity error to one footnote. I think I listing them individually, but the first edit was a group one. Thoughts? ....after breakfast of course. A C E(CONT•WALL) 14:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *Let me make some changes to what I'd do, we can always undo them if they're not better. Tooniee (talk) 15:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Costumes Are we sure Ben is a zombie? He wasn't Frankenstein's Monster? Given that Tuck is a Mad Scientist, in the vein of Dr. Frankenstein, and that Ben wanted a themed family costume, wouldn't that make more sense? Thoughts? A C E(CONT•WALL) 17:12, November 4, 2013 (UTC) He doesn't look even close to Frankenstein's Monster in my opinion. That monster has the screw and the weirdly shaped head, all Ben had were his brains visible. Tooniee (talk) 18:42, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Could also be a bad costume, cause your explanation makes sense. Tooniee (talk) 18:42, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *True he doesn't look like Frankenstein's Monster, but the way he had his arms out and mannerisms, along with Tuck's costume, made me think of Frankenstein Monster, or at least something akin to it. It definitely didn't make me think zombie, however. A C E(CONT•WALL) 20:04, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *Wasn't exactly a zombie too me, but that was the only not-Frankenstein-Monster-kind of monster I could think of. I thought about Frankenstein Monster too, but since he didn't really look like him, I decided to go for something else. I'd have no problems if it's changed though. Tooniee (talk) 20:15, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Derek stepping back I think Derek stepping back from surgery is not necessarily an error. He could've eased out of it instead of stopping one day after the other. He also didn't say in 10.06 that he'd stop immediately. Tooniee (talk) 18:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Thoughts? Tooniee (talk) 09:31, December 24, 2013 (UTC) *I agree. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:24, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Nurses I can't find Nurse Gloria nor Ruth. I think they're in the hallway when Taryn has an adrenal crisis, but I can't get a clear look. Tooniee (talk) 09:32, December 24, 2013 (UTC) *If you can't find them, I wouldn't worry about it. That happens sometimes. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC)